imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
User blog:ISecretNameI/1.3.0 Update Notes
'Update Notes 1.3.0' As of December 21st 2012 Bag Slot Increase Max slots in bag were increased from 84 to 96 due to the new bag. Big Bang Map Update New rooms where added with new monsters: Ancient Palace *Sky Bat *Silver Bat *Puupet *iPot *Tornado *Dark Tornado Eastern Palace *Orb *Storm *Tank *Bulette *Swirl Flame *Elemental Queen *Maelstrom *Twister Western Palace *Goblin *Goblin Warrior *Couatl *Kobold *Zealot *Gnome *Tyrant Unknown Maze *Aroid *Humanoid *Iron Golem *Steam Punk *Landmine *Titanium Golem Stone Fortress *Solid Rock *Gargoyle *Golem Fallen Temple *Darkness *Protector *Guardian *Inspector *Fear of the Darkness *Gate Keeper Image Changes The following items had their images changed: *Recall Scroll *Recall Scroll to Siras Castle *Recall Scroll to Lanos Palace *Magic Extraction Scroll (D Class) *Magic Extraction Scroll (C Class) *Weapon Enchant Scroll (D Class) *Weapon Enchant Scroll (C Class) *Weapon Enchant Scroll (B Class) *Weapon Enchant Scroll (A Class) *Weapon Enchant Scroll (S Class) *Armor Enchant Scroll (D Class) *Armor Enchant Scroll (C Class) *Armor Enchant Scroll (B Class) *Armor Enchant Scroll (A Class) *Armor Enchant Scroll (S Class) *Bone Ring *Kamakee Ring *Ancient Blood Class Changes There were no changes to any class. 'Ranger': HP: Normal MP: Normal Mobility: Low Attack Style: Ranged Evasion: High Block: Normal Support: Normal Accuracy: High ---- 'Magician': HP: Low MP: High Mobility: Normal Attack Style: Ranged Evasion: Low Block: Low Support: High Accuracy: Normal ---- 'Warrior': HP: High MP: Low Mobility: High Attack Style: Melee Evasion: Normal Block: High Support: Low Accuracy: Normal Items New equipment was added along with new items(40): 'Equips' *Archangel *Heavy Leather Belt *Wanderer's Hat *Scholar Hat *Belt of Belief *Golden Necklace *Hard Hat *Warlord Helmet *Ring of Promise *Alloy Ring *Gloves of Darkness *Titanium Gauntlet *Gloves of Tranquility *Titanium Belt 'Items' *Combine Book I *Combine Book II *Combine Book III *1st Core *2nd Core *3rd Core *4th Core *5th Core *6th Core *7th Core *Shinning Metal *Magic Marble *Magic Rune *Shinning Magic Stone *Broken Magic Stone *Nut *Fallen Magic Stone *Sky Bat Wing *Gargoyle Wing *Lanos Coin *Siras Coin *Gemstone *Elemental Crystal *Gender Changer *Sky Castle Key *Gun Powder *Stone Powder *Bolt *Pocket of Poison *Soul Stone *Dark Piece *Titanium Ingot *Koorada *Mr Carol *Merry Snowman Name Changes *Elixir of Intelligence *Elixir of Dexterity *Elixir of Strength *Elixir of Constitution *Elixir of Wisdom Event RepetativeSleepy Santa *Make Christmas hats by collecting Santa hats and colo(u)red decorations from Santa's Sack! **Reward: Santa's Awesome Hat (Purple) Santa's Awesome Hat (Yellow) Santa's Awesome Hat (Green) Santa's Awesome Hat (Blue) Santa's Awesome Hat (White) EventSanta's Sack *Collect Santa's Sack (dropped by monsters) for wonderful gifts! Platinum Shop New items were added to the Platinum Shop as followed! *Gemstone Pack (500) - (4500 P) *Gemstone Pack (100) - (1000 P) *Snowman Egg - (500 P) *Snowman Egg Pack - (2000 P) Discontinued Items (Platinum Shop) *Holy Water Discontinued Items *Magic Extraction Scroll (D Class) *Magic Extraction Scroll (C Class) These have been replaced by a Magic Extraction Scroll. Merchant Update The secret vendors in the main village now sell: *Combination Book I - 1,100 *Combination Book II - 110,000 *Combination Book III - 550,000 *Weapon Repair Scroll (D Class) *Weapon Repair Scroll (C Class) *Weapon Repair Scroll (B Class) *Weapon Repair Scroll (A Class) *Weapon Repair Scroll (S Class) *Armor Repair Scroll (D Class) *Armor Repair Scroll (C Class) *Armor Repair Scroll (B Class) *Armor Repair Scroll (A Class) *Armor Repair Scroll (S Class) Kana Kana now sells: *Magic Extraction Scroll (1) *Magic Extraction Scroll (5) New NPCs *SkyGateKeeper *Honor Manager *Secret Gate __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Blog posts